Estúpido
by Mato-san
Summary: Secangkir espresso, sepucuk surat harum, iringan musik Flamenco dan dua pesan elektronik dapat membuat hari kelabu di Jerman menjadi secerah musim panas bagi Gilbert Beilschmidt. Major SpaPruss. [Mengandung plot dengan romansa kental di dalam fiksi ini] Mind to RnR? :9


**Estúpido**

**.**

_**Hetalia © Himaruya Hidekaz**_

**.**

_[Warning! College!AU. SpaPruss. Slight AusHung. Possibly OOC. Mengandung plot dengan tema romansa kental.]_

**.**

Secangkir _espresso, _sepucuk surat harum, iringan musik _Flamenco_ dan dua pesan elektronik dapat membuat hari kelabu di Jerman menjadi secerah musim panas bagi Gilbert Beilschmidt. Dan Antonio Fernando Carriedo adalah orang di balik semua ini.

**.**

**.**

Payung sewarna rumput segar kini menaungi tiap surai kusam nun basah Gilbert yang tengah sibuk dengan ponselnya. Sang pemuda Jerman segera menoleh lalu tersenyum ketika mendapati sosok Elizavetha Herdevary di sampingnya dengan mata cokelat sang gadis yang berbinar ke arahnya.

"Hai Gil," sapa sang Hungarian dengan senyum ramahnya. Mau tak mau Gilbert ikut menarik sudut bibirnya. "Kau nekat hujan-hujanan eh?!"

Iris sewarna darah Gilbert melirik payung yang masih setia menaungi kepalanya. Seharusnya itu akan menjadi hal yang romantis bila Eliza adalah pria sementara Gilbert adalah wanita—tetapi sayangnya kini malah sang wanita yang memayungi sang pria duluan. "Bukan nekat, hanya ingin mencari suasana baru," jawab Gilbert seadanya. Dia perlahan merebut lembut gagang payung yang tadinya dipegang Eliza, tidak sopan kan, kalau seorang gadis harus terus-menerus memegangi payung hanya untuk memayungi rekannya sendiri?! "Kau sendiri mengapa tidak kembali ke Asrama Putri?"

Eliza memajukan bibirnya, membuatnya terlihat lebih imut—ah, andaikan saja Gilbert jauh lebih dulu mengenal Eliza sebelum gadis asal Hungaria tersebut bertemu dengan Roderich Edelstein (Gilbert buru-buru menggelengkan kepalanya karena telah berpikiran yang tidak-tidak). "Aku menunggu Roderich. Ada beberapa materi yang tidak kupahami, kuputuskan untuk belajar bersama dengannya di _coffee shop_."

Alis Gilbert terangkat. "_Coffee Shop _yang berada di seberang Asrama Putra itu?" tanyanya. Eliza langsung mengangguk, membuat rambut kecokelatannya bergoyang-goyang sejenak.

"Oh ya!" Eliza tiba-tiba meraih tas ranselnya, membukanya dan mengacak-ngacak isinya—mencari sesuatu. "Aku lupa akan sesuatu. Antonio menitipkan sebuah kotak padaku sebelum dia pergi liburan ke Spanyol. Tentu saja kotak itu untukmu."

Antonio… Syaraf-syaraf di tubuh Gilbert seakan 'bangun' saat mendengar nama itu. Tanpa ada yang menyadari, kilat senang sempat terlihat di iris merahnya. "Dia menitipkan apa, hm?!"

"Sebuah kotak dengan wangi yang sangat-sangat harum," gumam Eliza sambil terus meraba-raba isi tasnya yang tidak terlalu besar. "Roderich bahkan sempat curiga bahwa kotak itu berisi beberapa koleksi parfum ternama. Sementara Natalya sudah nyaris tertawa ngakak ketika mengetahui bahwa Antonio bisa memberikan hal yang menurutnya begitu _feminim_."

Senyum manis muncul di wajah Eliza ketika ia menyerahkan sebuah kotak kecil berwarna biru prusia ke tangan Gilbert. "Nah, akhirnya dapat juga kan," gadis itu mengibaskan rambut panjangnya. "Kotak ini kecil sekali sampai-sampai dapat terselip di isi tasku yang sangat minim dalam hitungan seorang mahasiswi."

Gilbert menatap sejenak kotak itu sebelum kembali membuka mulutnya. "Err… Kau mau kutemani menunggu Roderich di _coffee shop_?"

**.**

Kotak kecil berwarna biru prusia itu memang berukuran kecil dan menguarkan wangi yang sangat harum, seperti yang tadi Eliza katakan. Memikirkan hal itu membuat Gilbert ingin tertawa sekaligus mendengus dalam saat yang bersamaan. Ini bodoh dan di luar dugaannya.

Sejak kapan pacarnya bisa memikirkan hal yang terkesan begitu _girly _bin aneh, sih?!

Antonio Fernando Carriedo, pemuda asal Spanyol dengan mata hijau yang memesona. Kulitnya cokelat seperti kebanyakan orang Latin. Rambutnya cokelat tua, terkadang terlihat hitam di dalam ruangan. Dia sedikit lebih tinggi dari Gilbert, mungkin hanya terpaut satu atau dua senti. Bisa dibilang sebelum status mereka berubah menjadi sepasang kekasih, Antonio adalah sahabat baik Gilbert di kampus ini. Berstatus sebagai mahasiswa yang paling sering kena damprat dari Ibu Asrama—sama seperti Gilbert sebenarnya.

Mengingatnya saja sudah membuat Gilbert merona dan ingin mengatakan kata _'bodoh' _secara berulang-ulang. Tentu saja dimaksudkan untuk Antonio, karena Gilbert yakin dirinya itu hebat dan tidak bodoh seperti Antonio. Atau tidak sebodoh Antonio.

Secangkir _espresso _kini terhidang di depan mata Gilbert. Wangi kopi dengan rasa pahit itu menari-nari di depan hidungnya, menggoda Gilbert untuk segera mencicipi cairan berwarna pekat tersebut.

Menghela nafas, Gilbert meraih gagang cangkir dengan perlahan. Terlihat di sudut matanya Eliza—yang berada di meja lain karena Gilbert masih cukup waras untuk tidak menjadi orang ketiga—tengah memainkan ponselnya, menunggu kedatang sang kekasih sambil sesekali melirik ke arah jendela. Gilbert kembali menghela nafas, mulai menyeruput kopinya pelan-pelan.

Cairan pahit nan panas itu menginvasi rongga mulutnya dalam seketika. Bibir Gilbert membentuk sebuah lengkungan senyum. _Espresso _ini enak, seperti biasanya. Tatapan Gilbert melayang ke bangku kosong di hadapannya.

Biasanya dia selalu ke sini bersama Antonio. Lalu Antonio memesan secangkir _cappuccino _atau _espresso _bersama _Blue Velvet_. Sedangkan Gilbert memesan _white coffee _atau _caramel latte _faforitnya dengan _Red Velvet _sebagai hidangan sampingan. Setelah itu keduanya akan menghabiskan waktu dengan bercanda ria sambil menunjukan kasih sayang antara satu sama lain (tentu dalam makna konotasi, mereka bukanlah pasangan yang bisa menunjukan sisi roman dengan baik dan benar).

Sayangnya, beberapa kebiasaan itu akhir-akhir ini tidak terlaksana. Antonio terpaksa pulang ke Spanyol untuk beberapa saat ketika mendapati kabar bahwa ayahnya kecelakaan di sana. Gilbert merelakannya pergi untuk sementara sambil menitipkan salam duka cita beserta doa kepada keluarga Carriedo, yang dibalas hanya dengan anggukan semata oleh Antonio. Keesokan harinya setelah Antonio pamit untuk pergi kepadanya dan mengecup singkat keningnya, Gilbert terbangun di kamar asramanya tanpa senyuman ceria Antonio sebagai pengawal hari.

Itu sudah tiga minggu yang lalu. Sehari pertama tanpa Antonio bagaikan hari yang gila bagi Gilbert. Dia bagaikan mayat hidup saat itu. Untungnya adik dari Gilbert—Ludwig—bersedia menemani sang kakak di tengah-tengah nelangsanya. Ludwig bahkan sempat menawarkan bantuan, memainkan peran Antonio selama sang pujaan hati Gilbert tidak ada di sisinya. Menurut Gilbert, itu hal yang gila sehingga dia menolak mentah-mentah usulan adiknya.

"Hah, bodoh. Mengapa aku yang hebat ini tiba-tiba memikirkanmu sih, Carriedo?!" gerutu Gilbert samar, kembali menatap kotak biru di tangannya. "Isi kotak ini apa sih?! Mengapa harumnya begitu menyengat?!"

**.**

_Hey Gilbert, aku tahu seharusnya aku tidak membuatmu sedih beberapa pekan terakhir ini. Kau pasti merindukanku, iya kan?! Aku tahu aku memang pantas dirindukan oleh siapapun di kampus, tapi aku hanya peduli pada satu orang di sana. Kau tidak usah pura-pura tidak tahu, nama orang itu adalah Gilbert Beilschmidt. Atau beberapa tahun lagi namanya akan berubah menjadi Gilbert Carriedo, hehe._

_Jika kau bertanya-tanya mengapa aku menitipkan kotak beserta surat ini (di dalam kotaknya, tentu saja) kepada Eliza, jawabannya tidak sulit. Karena aku ingin membuat kejutan untukmu! Ya ya, jika kini aku berada di sana, aku yakin kau akan menjitak kepalaku sambil berkata "Ini bukanlah kejutan, tahu!" sambil menggerutu—kau imut lho di saat-saat seperti itu. Aku tidak pernah menyangka pemuda bersuara serak dengan kepribadian rusuh sepertimu bisa terlihat imut di mataku._

_Ngomong-ngomong, bila kau merindukan Antonio Fernando Carriedo-mu yang tampan ini, kau boleh menghubungiku kapan saja. Dan bila kau benar-benar merindukanku, kau bisa mengingat-ngingat saat pertama kali aku memintamu untuk menjadi pacarku! Lagipula aku akan kembali ke kampus pada awal bulan depan, jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir._

_Salam untuk mein liebe Gilbert,_

_Antonio F. Carriedo_

**.**

Pipi Gilbert kini merona hebat setelah membaca surat dari Antonio—yang ternyata adalah isi dari kotak kecil dengan wangi harum tersebut. "Antonio bodoh, pakai acara surat-menyurat dan kejutan segala…," bisiknya pelan. Rasanya ia ingin menangis karena terharu sekarang juga. "Aku rasa dia belajar semua ini dari Francis. Dua orang bodoh, dasar _Bad Touch Trio_." Ironis, Gilbert sendiiri bahkan lupa bahwa dirinya juga termasuk dari golongan _Bad Touch Trio _itu.

Gilbert kembali menyeruput _espresso_-nya. Pahit kembali menerobos masuk tenggorokannya—membuat Gilbert terbatuk-batuk sesaat lalu menjulurkan lidahnya. Lidahnya kini terasa panas bercampur dengan pahit. Kenapa Antonio bisa-bisanya menyukai minuman seperti ini?!

Sejenak Gilbert memejamkan matanya. Dan dia kembali membuka matanya, iris merahnya kini tampak berbinar cerah karena menyadari sesuatu.

**.**

_Hari ini adalah awal musim semi yang cukup indah di Jerman. Sesekali Gilbert tersenyum melihat tingkah Francis yang terus gencar mencari wanita-wanita dari fakultas lain yang bisa digoda olehnya. Pria macam apa itu, batin Gilbert dalam hati dengan mata yang terus mengamati Francis Bonnefoy._

_ Ini baru musim semi, tapi rasanya kegiatan di kampus tetap berjalan sama seperti biasanya. Kalau boleh jujur Gilbert sangat mengharapkan kurangnya jadwal di kampus, dia lelah dan dia ingin sekali menghabiskan beberapa jam bersama Ludwig. Ia dan Ludwig sendiri harus terpisah karena Ludwig memilih fakultas kedokteran._

_ Mata Gilbert melebar ketika merasakan tepukan lembut diterimanya di bahunya. Sang German menoleh, menemukan sesosok pemuda bermata sewarna dengan rumput menatapnya riang. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Antonio Fernando Carriedo._

_ "Hey Gilbert, kau menyadari sesuatu tidak?!" tanya sang Latin, merangkul sahabat-dalam-keonarannya. Samar-samar Gilbert meringis, rangkulan Antonio kini jauh lebih kuat dari biasanya (sebagai catatan, biasanya Antonio merangkulnya dengan main-main sekalipun juga terkadang terasa sakit, tetapi kali ini terasa jauh lebih sakit daripada biasanya)._

_ "Menyadari apa?" tanya balik Gilbert, mengerjapkan matanya lalu menyeringai. "Tunggu, biar aku tebak. Ludwig menembak seorang cewek di Oktoberfest tahun lalu dan cewek itu menerimanya?!"_

_ "Bukan itu," Antonio memutar bola matanya, merasa sebal. "Ini bahkan jauh lebih penting daripada Ludwig ataupun Oktoberfest kebanggaanmu tersebut."_

_ Gilbert mengerjapkan matanya lagi, bingung. "Lalu apa?! Mata kuliah kita berikutnya masih dimulai dua jam lagi, jadi kurasa kita masih aman-aman saja."_

_ Antonio menyeringai lebar lalu menatap intens Gilbert. "Kau tahu apa kecocokan dirimu dengan musim semi dan espresso?"_

_ Alis kelabu Gilbert menukik tajam, berusaha mencerna perkataan Antonio. "Apanya yang cocok?! Aku, Gilbert Beilschmidt. Musim semi identik dengan bunga-bunga bermekaran. Dan espresso… Kopi dengan rasa pahit, sekalipun kau ngotot mengatakan bahwa rasa pahit espresso selalu berujung dengan citarasa manis yang tak terelakkan," jawab Gilbert seadanya. Ia tahu pengetahuannya tidak bisa dibilang luas, bahkan menemukan kesamaan antara musim semi dan espresso. "Jadi, apa?!"_

_ Seringaian Antonio semakin lebar. "Gilbert Beilschmidt adalah sosok yang terlihat pahit sekalipun di dalamnya dia sangatlah manis—mirip espresso," seru Antonio, menjentikan jarinya. "Sementara musim semi adalah waktunya bunga-bunga bermekaran. Tetapi pada saat itu juga, cintaku ikut bermekaran pada si sulung Beilschmidt!"_

_ Setelahnya Antonio mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan segera kabur di sepanjang lorong kampus. Gilbert menoleh ke belakangnya, menemukan Francis yang tengah menatapnya dengan senyum sedikit mencurigakan._

_ "Err sebenarnya… Tadi itu, Antonio ngomong apa sih?!"_

**.**

Ingin rasanya Gilbert tertawa ketika mengingat dirinya dulu yang terasa begitu lugu. Dulu ia sama sekali tidak mengerti tiap rayuan yang dilayangkan Antonio, padahal semua orang bisa mengetahuinya dengan jelas. Tidak ada rona di pipinya, tidak ada ekspresi tersipu malu dan tidak ada geraman kesal bercampur senang. Dulu Gilbert Beilschmidt hanya mengedip-ngedipkan matanya polos, berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk mengolah setiap rayuan Antonio.

Dan puncaknya terjadi pada semester silam. Antonio datang ke kelasnya, membawa sebuket bunga mawar putih, bersimpuh di hadapannya lalu tersenyum bak pangeran ke Gilbert. Menyerahkan buket mawar putih itu kemudian menyatakan perasaannya yang sebenar-benarnya. Pada saat itu Gilbert baru mengerti segalanya—semua perhatian tidak jelas yang selalu Antonio berikan kepadanya.

Kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, pada saat itu Gilbert terlihat memalukan dengan berusaha menghajar sang Spanish dengan buket mawar putih tersebut.

Tetapi sedetik kemudian iris darahnya kembali teralih ke cangkir _espresso _di hadapannya. "Aku yang hebat ini memalukan?! _Hell_, mana mungkin," gumamnya, melayangkan argumen ke dirinya sendiri. "Antonio yang seharusnya memalukan. Bukan aku, aku kan tidak melakukan apapun yang menurutku kurang rasional."

Aah, mengapa bulan depan rasanya terasa begitu lama?! Dan mengapa kini Gilbert bersikap seperti remaja perempuan yang tengah dilanda kegalauan karena sang kekasih tak kunjung datang untuk mengencaninya?!

Senyum tipis tercipta di bibir Gilbert. Hubungannya dan Antonio bisa dibilang jauh dari kata romantis. Atau mungkin romantis dalam sepihak. Gilbert sama sekali tidak bisa memperlakukan Antonio sebagai pacarnya saat sedang berhadapan dengan sang objek. Malu?! Canggung?! Seharusnya Gilbert tidak malu maupun canggung di hadapan sesosok pemuda yang sudah lebih dari satu semester ia kencani bukan?!

Tapi mau tak mau, memikirkan ulang isi surat dari Antonio membuat pipi Gilbert merona. Antonio… Selalu berada di luar dugaannya. Itulah alasan mengapa ia bisa bertahan dengan sang Spanish selama enam bulan lamanya.

_Dan dia harap bulan-bulan—atau bahkan tahun-tahun—berikutnya tetap bisa ia lalui bersama Antonio-nya._

**.**

Tinggal tersisa beberapa mililiter _espresso _lagi di cangkir kopi Gilbert. Samar-samar terdengar percakapan antara dua sejoli Eliza-Roderich, memperdebatkan masalah tugas sekolah rupanya. Gilbert tidak berniat mencuri dengar lebih jauh, dia bukan Francis yang senang sekali menguping untuk mendapatkan informasi terbaru (meski terkadang tidak aktual dan sulit dipercaya).

Hujan rintik-rintik masih setia megguyur kota Berlin, membuat Gilbert bosan. Dia menyanggah dagunya dengan tangan kanannya, matanya masih mengamati tiap bulir air yang turun dari langit dan berakhir dengan menghantam tanah. Ramalan cuaca mengatakan Berlin akan terus dilanda hujan sedang dalam seminggu ini. Gilbert hanya menanggapinya dengan asal, toh dia tidak akan mati bila tak sengaja terkena air hujan.

Telinganya menangkap bunyi gitar yang terdengar merdu dari pengeras suara _coffee shop_. Lambat laun Gilbert pun mengenali lagi yang dimainkan.

Nada-nada yang terdengar seperti sedang suasana sukacita. Musik yang bercampur aduk dengan tepukan tanga, suara nyanyian tanpa vabel maupun sorak-sorai semangat. Lagu yang pas bila dicampur dengan tarian-tarian khas Latin—atau Mediterania.

_Flamenco_.

Bibir Gilbert membentuk lengkungan ke atas. Tentu saja dia mengenalinya—Antonio sering sekali mendengarkan lagu ini dan mengajaknya menari _flamenco _bersama (sekali pun Gilbert tidak pernah sekalipun menerima tawaran pemuda bermata hijau itu). Tapi ada satu hal yang mengganjal di pikirannya. Mengapa harus musik _flamenco _diputar saat cuaca mendung seperti ini?! Musik dan tarian _flamenco _identik dengan musim panas di Spanyol, menggambarkan eurofia bangsa Latin. Dan mengapa juga pemilik _coffee shop _ini harus menyetel musik Latin di Eropa Barat seperti Jerman?!

Sedetik kemudian, Gilbert terkekeh samar. Mungkin ini _hanya _kebetulan semata, atau takdir memang ingin membuatnya semakin merasa rindu pada Antonio Fernando Carriedo. Toh, siapa yang tahu garis cerita yang dibuat Tuhan?!

Kini jemari Gilbert menari-nari di atas meja, mengikuti nada-nada _flamenco _yang berputar-putar merdu di telinganya dengan bibir terus mengembangkan senyumnya. Dasar Antonio, terlalu banyak hal yang bisa membuat Gilbert teringat akan pemuda Mediterania tersebut.

**.**

Waktu telah menunjukan pukul enam sore. Ini sudah saatnya bagi Gilbert untuk kembali ke Asrama Putra. Ludwig pasti sudah menunggunya untuk makan malam bersama di Aula Makan.

Pasangan Roderich-Eliza masih sibuk dengan urusan mereka. Mau tak mau Gilbert menyeringai kecil ketika menemukan Roderich bungkam saat Eliza terus mengacungkan pensilnya dengan hasrat membunuh yang terlihat kentara. Menurut Gilbert, mereka adalah pasangan yang unik—memiliki cara tersendiri untuk menunjukan rasa sayang mereka.

Gilbert baru saja akan bangkit dari tempat duduknya ketika merasakan ponselnya bergetar. Kening Gilbert berkerut, tetapi ia tetap merogoh saku celananya dan membuka kata kunci ponsel _flip _berwarna merah miliknya tersebut. Sebuah pesan elektronik telah diterimanya, dan alis Gilbert kini nyaris menyatu karena bingung.

_From : Carr-Tonio _

_Hey selamat sore waktu Jerman, mi amor Gilbert Beilschmidt. Aku rasa kau sudah menerima surat dariku. Bagaimana? Romantis bukan?! Aku rasa kau akan menggelengkan kepalamu lalu menyeringai dan berkata "Itu hal terbodoh yang pernah kubaca". Ayolah, sekali-sekali jangan mencoba sarkatik kepadaku. Mau bagaimanapun juga, aku ini kan kekasihmu._

_Ngomong-ngomong, kau jaga kesehatan ya?! Aku tidak ingin menemukanmu sedang sakit saat aku pulang seminggu lagi. Rasanya ingin cepat-cepat kembali ke sana, aku rindu rasa bibirmu hehe. Akhir kata, te amo._

Ayolah, Gilbert sudah bosan mengatakan _'bodoh' _ke Antonio. Tetapi pada kenyataannya, Antonio memang bodoh. Orang bodoh itu mencintai Gilbert. Dan Gilbert balas mencintai orang bodoh itu—sangat mencintainya.

Belum sempat Gilbert mengetikan balasan kepada sang kekasih di belahan dunia sana, ponselnya kembali bergetar. Pesan elektronik kembali diterimanya. Dengan tak sabaran, Gilbert segera membukanya—berharap bahwa itu pesan elektronik selanjutnya dari Antonio.

_From : Carr-Tonio _

_Ralat, mi amor Gilbert Carriedo xp Selamat sore kembali, ich liebe dich dan te amo._

Antonio Fernando Carriedo selalu memiliki cara tersendiri untuk membuat hari kelabu di Jerman menjadi secerah musim panas bagi Gilbert Beilschmidt. Itulah yang membuat Gilbert rela untuk terus terjatuh semakin dalam ke pesona Antonio.

* * *

Kini Gilbert berjalan menuju asramanya dengan senyum lebar terpasang di wajahnya dan tangan kiri menggenggam erat ponselnya—layaknya orang bodoh yang tengah dilanda asmara hebat.

**.**

**.**

Menjadi orang bodoh itu tidak mengapa, toh Antonio jauh lebih bodoh daripada dirinya bukan?!

**.**

**.**

**-End-**

* * *

**A.N : **Saya nulis apaan sih-_- gak jelas banget.

Sebenarnya SpaPruss bukan OTP saya, tapi saya lumayan suka sama _pairing _nano-nano ini. _They're so possibly crazy pairing_, tetapi mereka tetap unyu di mata saya. Dan ngomong-ngomong soal Antonio, sebenarnya tinggi Antonio itu tidak diketahui karena Himaruya-_san_ pelit membagi informasi soal itu/? tapi anggaplah Antonio lebih tinggi daripada Gilbert, kan biar lebih unyu /go to hell/

Mind to RnR?


End file.
